Devil
by Robbins
Summary: "SHUT UP! YOU EVIL DEVIL! YOU BRING NOTHING BUT MISFORTUNE!" Tadagay screamed. She didn't mind what they said ,even if she was called the devil.As long as she could protect her dear ones...Ikuto and Amu roles' swapped .Ikuto is still perverted though :p
1. The Encounter

(Ikuto's POV)

I sighed "This sucks…"

"Ikuto-kun? What did you just say?" Mom asked.

"Nothing much.." I muttered.

"Mom!" a voice squealed.

I sighed , not again?

"Mom! Look , I got this new dress , what do you think?" Utau asked twirling in circles.

"Wow , Utau , it suits you , a lot!" Mom smiled.

"Yay! My little sparrow , look over here!" Dad called.

Utau grinned , twirling in circles as he took photos of her over and over.

I groaned

My life sucks , sucks to hell..

My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto . Apparrently , I just moved . Sucks right?

From the time I knew , I had this sister . And yeah , you can guess whats next right?

I got kicked aside by my parents . Completely neglected

And not to mention , I had to take care of her.

There goes my childhood , screwed up too .

And I have this ..kind of outer character , you see .

Not in a weird way , but rather , I hide my feelings within my inner character.

When I'm irritated , angry , or I just don't want to talk , I use my outer character and pretend to be cool …

Well , I guess theres not much different when I have my outer character on or not huh?

Lets just say , my outer character is a more quieter , cool , less pervertic and more rude part of me.

Basically , my perverted and sarcastic self is hidden away.

My old friends who knew the old me always said that I was super talkative and pervertic , completely different from my outer self .

It started hanging around when Utau was born

Damn it , I wish my life would become more normal..

(Amu's POV)

"Anyways , Hinamori Amu , from today onwards , you will become our slave . Until you pay back your debts , or rather your father's debts" he smirked "Not like you can though"

"Whatever" I said walking out.

"Hey! Did you hear me?" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back slightly "Sure , I'm your freaking slave . Whatever you say"

"Good" he smirked .

"Hmph , stupid old man" Ran muttered.

"Yeah , he should be sent to hell" Suu said angrily.

"And then locked up for a million years" Miki smirked , showing her drawing of him , with smoke coming out of his ears.

I smiled slightly "Tell me about it"

(The next day)

(Ikuto's POV)

WTF?

I stared at the egg on my bed.

"Dammit , why is there an egg? I wanted to be more normal and not to be weirder" I muttered.

"Ikuto-kun! Come down for breakfast!"

I groaned "Coming!"

I grabbed the egg and pushed it into my bag.

It needs to be kept warm right?

(Amu's POV)

I stood up slightly "The smell of an…egg?"

Ran flew up "Maybe it's the embryo!"

I ignored her and continued thinking.

A new egg huh?

Embryo…

I smirked "Guys , let have some fun"

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me .

"Fun?" Ran asked.

"I'm in" Miki smiled

"Seems interesting desu~~" Suu said.

"Dumpty Key" I said

Miki smirked "Its about time"

I shrugged "I'm just giving it to the 'owner'"

"What do you mean desu~?" Suu asked.

"A new egg , what do you think the pathetic kids would do?" I smirked.

"But you sure you giving it to that person?" Ran asked.

"If I get it , old man will just get all smirky and all . Besides , its more fun this way"

"I see , I sense a fun game coming" Miki said.

"Me too" I said.

(Ikuto's POV)

I groaned. My life is damn screwed.

"Hey! It's the guardians!" a few kids gasped as I entered the school.

"Guardians?" I thought out loud.

"You don't know Tsukiyomi?" a voice asked.

I blinked and saw two boys in front of me . They were about the same age as me.

"Err..yeah?" I asked.

Oh yeah , they knew my name..apparently , when I just transferred in , my outer character took over my introduction time and yeah…I made a name for myself.

And the last thing I ever wanted was screaming fangirls..

Dammit , all my outer character's fault .

"How can you not know? Ikuto-sama!" a girl said coming over.

I twitched. Ikuto-sama?

"Their the guardians ,they are in charge of everything in our school life! The most famous people in our school!" another girl said.

"Hmm..not of my business anyway" I said . DAMMIT ! STUPID OUTER CHARACTER! WHO SAID I WASN'T INTERESTED?

"COOL!" they gasped while they guys just grinned.

I sighed . I turned around saw the guardians .

Then I noticed one of them looked super..princy..

God , he looks nerdy . You know the kind which girls fawn over in shoujo manga? Exactly what I mean , I think I'm gonna hurl.

I wish I could go right there and comment about his princy features

'_Why not?' _a voice said.

I blinked .. what was that?

I stared down at the egg in my bag.

Did it just..grow bigger?

Slightly bigger?

Suddenly , princy was in front of me.

"Umm..could it be that you" he started.

'_chara change!'_

"Get out of my way you girly boy" I said.

Wait , did I just say that?

He blinked "Uh..what?"

"I said get out of my way , girly boy . You sure you're not gay?" I smirked.

He blinked again "OF COURSE NOT!"

I shrugged and began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he screamed.

"Skipping" I said.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? DAMMIT ! NOW THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' SCHOOL IS GONNA KNOW ME!

I sighed as I continued walking .

I looked up and noticed I had reached and empty construction site .

I groaned "Now what?"

"Hey" a voice that sounded like bells said.

I turned around and saw a girl with long pink hair with slight curls which was tied into a loose side braid and golden eyes . She was wearing a black jacket(Profile) , a white shirt and jeans . Woah..pink hair?

But she looked cute …and really hot

She was probably older than me by around one or two years because her height was around my nose level . And i was actually very tall , which means she had to be older than me

"Hey!" she called rudely

"Err?What?" I asked , I had the feeling I was slightly red at the moment.

She smirked "Like what you see?"

I blinked "Err..yeah?"

Wait..WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

She laughed "You're interesting"

I just stared at her.

"Hey , you have an egg don't you?" she asked.

I blinked "How did you.."

She smirked "If you have , lets see if you can follow me"

"Ran" she said.

Ran? Is that a password or something?

Suddenly a pink wings appeared on her back. The kind on angels..

OH GOD I THINK IM CRAZY..

Before I knew it , she was out of my sight.

I blinked afew times and noticed her standing on top of one of the construction buildings.

Wait does she want me to get there? How the hell am I supposed to do that..

"You can do it , nya!" a voice said.

I rubbed my eyes and saw the egg floating up.

I think I'm dreaming…

Suddenly , the egg cracked opened revealing a tiny guy with cat features"Hi! Ikuto!"

"Err…hi?" I asked stupidly.

He grinned "Chara change!"

The moment he said that , cat ears and tails appeared on me and I was jumping somewhere.

I looked down and noticed I was standing on top of the construction building "Woah.."

I quickly grabbed a pole next to me . I'm dead if I fall from here…

"Heh , looks like you've got some moves huh?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw that girl from just now. The wings were still on her.

"Who are you.." I asked.

She ignored me and walked towards me , staring at my ..uh guy that hatched from the egg , sighing "Looks like it wasn't the Embryo , huh?"

Embryo?

Before I knew it , she was patting it on the head slightly "Hey , little guy . whats your name?"

He grinned "I'm Yoru!"

She smiled "Hi , Yoru"

She turned her attention to me "And you?"

I blinked "Er..Ikuto"

She smirked "Lets see if you can let me have fun"

"Huh?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

Oh my god..she's so cute…

She took a few steps back and waved something at me "Look over here"

I took a closer look and noticed it was a key..

A key? It was kind of ..sparkly

She smirked "Try getting this from me"

"Huh?" I asked.

She smirked more and began walking away.

I didn't know why , but I needed to get that thing.

"Wait!" I shouted and began running towards her.

I had the feeling I was gonna fall but I just kept running.

(Amu's POV)

I smirked. Now this is more fun .

I held my hand which was holding the lock and smirked at him.

"Catch it if you can" I said and released the lock.

"Hey!" he shouted and reached down to grabbed the lock.

I watched as he began falling.

"Aww…game over already?" I sighed.

Suddenly , blue light emitted from him.

I blinked "Don't tell me.."

"Amu-chan!" Miki called.

"What?" I asked giving her little attention

"Kiddy King" she whispered.

And true enough , I saw Tadase running in from the side .

He looked pretty shocked.

"Chara Nari! Black Lynx" a voice said.

I looked up and grinned at Ikuto who was floating . He was dressed in black shirt which revealed his stomach and a black tight pants. He had cat ears and tails.

Character transformation huh?

Looks like things won't be that boring for awhile

"Charanari?" Tadase gasped from below.

"WOAH!" a voice shouted.

I looked up and saw Ikuto falling down.

I facepalmed "Stupid guy"

I flew from the building "Miki!"

"Got it!" she said.

The wings on my back turned blue as a huge paint brush appeared on my hand.

I began drawing on the air real fast as I floated in the air.

"DREW , DRAW , DRAWN!" I shouted as I reached the ground.

Once I said that , blue feathers appeared on the floor and Ikuto landed on it just in time.

I sighed as I walked towards him .

He was lying down on the feathers , looking super shocked.

I bent down to stare at him in the eyes "Hi"

He's eyes went wide as he sat up real fast.

Luckily , I stood up straight just in time.

"What in the world.." he muttered.

I smirked "Aren't you going thank me? I save your life ya' know?"

He blinked as he stared at me.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU DEVIL!" Tadase screamed.

I sighed as I took a few steps back while Ikuto just blinked in confusion.

"Chill man , Tadagay" I said.

Tadase turned red immediately . He was about to say something but Ikuto did first.

"_Tadagay_?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

I grinned "You don't know? His name is Hotori Tadase. And he looks like a gay , doesn't he?"

Ikuto stared at me for awhile and smirked "I like that"

I smirked back "Me too"

(Ikuto's POV)

Did I just smirked?

I never ever smirked in front of people who didn't knew me well enough..

And why did that Tadagay call her Devil?

Man , I'm getting hooked onto the name 'Tadagay'

"SHUT UP! YOU EVIL DEVIL! YOU BRING NOTHING BUT MISFORTUNE!" Tadagay screamed.

The girl stared at him blankly . But somehow…I could see sadness in them.

She smiled sadly "I see"

"Shut up! Tadase!" a voice called.

I turned around and saw another tiny guy next to Tadagay.

Wait , why is there three more next to the girl?

Tiny guys and girl? =.=''''

The tiny guy next to Tadagay looked just like him except that he had purple hair and wore a crown.

"Amu.." he said.

She smiled at him "Hi , Kiseki"

"Look , I'm sorry about Tadase..he just don't understand that-" he started

"Its alright" she said as she turned around .

"Wait!" I called.

She turned around slightly .

"Whats your name?" I asked.

She smiled at me with eyes filled with sadness "Amu . Hinamori Amu . See you again , Ikuto"

With that , she flew away.

Tadagay rushed towards me "Are you okay?"

I shrugged "Yeah"

Apparrently , I wasn't that interested in gays.

As though sensing my thoughts , he said "I'm not a gay!"

I blinked "Err..yeah?"

He sighed and stood up "Anyways , why don't you take the rest of the day off . I'll see you tomorrow"

And walked away too

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the cat mini guy.

He grinned "Yoru! I'm your shugo chara! Born from your dreams of being true to yourself!"

I blinked and stood up , walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he shouted.

"Going home..i must be dreaming.." I said walking dizzily .

"Wait!" he shouted.

Lovekika : My new story! What do you think?

Amu : Nice , I like my new character

Ikuto : I'm stupid.

Lovekika : I know! Isn't that great?

Ikuto : …

Kairi : REVIEW …

Lovekika : Same thing guys , five reviews and I'll continue . I'm not too confident about this story either…

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the story of Devil


	2. Cold Hearted

(Ikuto's POV)

"X eggs?" i asked.

He nodded "When the owner start losing track of his would be self , his eggs turns into a X egg"

"The worst situation , we would have to destroy it" Fujisaki said.

"Okay..so eggs are my dreams?" i asked.

Fujisaki smiled "Yes , and everyone else's"

"Cool , my dream is a stupid egg.." i muttered

"Anyways , shugo chara is a representation of our dreams , just like Yoru is yours and ours"

I raised and eyebrow "You guys have too?"

"Yes , all us guardians have" Tadase said .

After he said that , tiny guys and girls began coming out . They all started introducing themselves.

"Umm..question?"

"Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does Fujisaki has a girl chara?" i asked.

Kuukai burst out laughing .

Yaya continued stuffing herself with cakes.

Rima just continued reading her manga.

I could tell though , that Tadase was trying hard not to laugh .

"Its uh...complicated so lets just move on with the subject" he said nervously.

I blinked "Right.."

"Anyways , would you like to join guardians?" he asked.

"Nah" I said.

Their eyes went wide.

Kuukai stopped laughing.

Yaya stopped eating . (Although she still held on to the fork)

Rima looked up .(Slightly)

"Ikuto-kun , you do realise you are rejecting the position of a part in Guardians , do you?" Fujisaki asked.

I shrugged "Yeah"

"BUT WHY?" Yaya squealed.

"Too troublesome" I said.

"B-but-" Tadagay started.

"Aww , Ikuto , lets join! It seems so interesting nya" Yoru said.

"Too lazy" I said shrugging.

"Guardians have the priviledge to skip classes" Rima said.

"Serious?" I asked.

She shrugged .

"I'm in" I said almost immediately.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered.

"Alright! Lets go for ice-cream to celebrate!" Kuukai cheered.

"Oh..enjoy then" I said.

They blinked "You not coming?"

"Nah" I said.

Suddenly , Yaya grabbed my hand "NO! You must go!"

She then dragged me along with the others away.

(15 minutes later)

I groaned "Why am i here?"

Fujisaki shrugged "Once Yaya goes out of control , you can't stop her"

"Yaya can't wait for the ice cream! Ice Cream~ Ice Cream~ Ice Cream~ Ice Cream~" she started singing.

I clutched my ears as i lay my head on table groaning "God..make this stop.."

"Excuse me , your ice-creams" a waitress said walking towards our table . She placed a choclate sundae in front of me and some others for them.

"YAY!" Yaya started cheering loudly.

I was about shut her up when a cold voice said behind me "Shut up , you baby girl"

I blinked a the farmiliarity of the voice and turned around , widening my eyes in shock.

"Amu?" i asked.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

I noticed she was wearing a grey coloured jacket , white shirt and jeans . The top half of her hair was tied into a side bun like before and curls were added in them . She was also wearing a pair of star earrings and grey high heels.(In profile)

"YOU DEVIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tadase shouted , snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Shut the fuck up before i fucking tear your limbs away and feed it to pinharas . I swear you won't even get to reach heaven" she spat.

Tadase shut up almost immediateely , looking surprised while i just stared at her.

"A-amu-chan , relax," one of her so called 'charas' with pink hair said .

"Yeah , you don't really have to bother with that old man anyways" another one with blue hair said.

"Calm down desu~! Amu-chan~~" another one with green hair .

"Why should i ? He should go throw himself in fire" she said with venom in her voice.

"Yeah , and then be teared into shreds" another said.

Wait..i thought she only had three the last time i saw?

I scan her chara up and down . She had purple hair and eyes and was wearing a black and purple gothic dress . Her bangs were held up by a purple X-clip , ignoring the hair and eye colour , it was just like a miniature version of her.

Seeing her , Fujisaki's eyes went wide "Amu-chan , you have a new chara?"

Rima gasped "An..an X egg?"

The chara narrowed her eyes at them "Don't talk crap , you bunch of pinheads . I'm not an X egg . I'm Miru . And its my style"

Amu sighed , looking down and walking away with dark gloomy effects around her.

"Amu?" i asked.

She turned around "What?"

"You..okay? You look kind of gloomy.." i said.

"Yeah gloomy" she muttered , irritated "Try going through what i've been through and you'll be worse than gloomy"

I blinked "Go through?"

She facepalm and looked at all of us "You know what? I'll just be a stranger and walk away , while you count to a million before i start talking nonsense again" . With that , she began walking away.

"Wait! Amu-chan!" Tadagay called , causing us to turn around and look at him.

Didn't he call her Devil before?

Amu froze and turn around slowly with wide eyes "W-what did you just call me?"

Tadase stood up looking down .

"S-sorry.." he started.

Amu asked , disbelieving "What?"

He sighed "Yesterday..Grandma told me everything..She said that she saw you when you come back during the time Betty passed away . She said that you were..singing to help Betty go in peace..not to curse her.."

"Umm..excuse me but , what the hell is your point?" she asked.

He sighed again "After she said that , i thought everything through .. I started seeing loopholes.. I started thinking that maybe i had misunderstood about you.. Fujisaki-kun was right , there's no way you would betray us..so.. i believe you, Amu-chan"

"Don't" she said.

He blinked "What?"

Amu looked at her with sad eyes "Don't believe me.. Please ..No matter what happens , don't believe me.. Or else , when the day comes when he feels that you are in the way , i would have to obey him.."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She just looked down .

"Amu-chan! Please just tell me!" he pressed.

She shook her head "They say curiosity kills the cat , Tadase"

Suddenly , her phone rang .

She took it out of her pocket and answered it "Hello?"

(Amu's PO)

I sighed as i answered the phone "Hello?"

_"Hinamori Amu."_

"What do you want?" i asked.

I could tell he was smirking through the phone _"I just thought you would be pleased to know that Hinamori Naomi has officially joined Easter"_

My eyes went wide as my legs went numb and i fell to the floor .

"He what?" i asked , tears falling down my cheek.

_"I don''t know and care . Seems like he wanted to save you or something . Anyways , he has a concert tonight . You know what happens when he play the piano . You'd better do the job"_

I sat there on the floor , shaking .

_"Do you hear me?"_

(Ikuto's POV)

My eyes went wide as she fell to the floor , shaking .

"H-hai , i will do as you said , Kazuomi-sama.." she said , looking down as tears flowed from her eyes continuously.

Suddenly , the phone fell from her hand . she stood up , running out of the shop crying .

"Amu-chan!" her shugo charas shouted , running after her.

We were about to follow her went the waitress stopped us for our bills .

Seeing that it was too late to follow her , i told the waitress that we were paying later while the others just sat there ,shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Rima asked.

Tadase clutched his knuckles tightly "She cried... The only time she ever cried was when Naomi fell down once and broke his leg"

"Naomi?" I asked

He nodded "Its her younger brother.. A few years back , he had a car accident and broke his leg . During the time he was undergoing surgery , Amu-chan broke down and kept crying . It was th first and last time she ever cried.."

Yaya's eyes went wide "Amu-chi cried?"

He nodded.

"Does that mean that the reason she cried just now.." Kuukai started.

Tadase nodded "Something must have happened to Naomi"

"Everyone , relax. We can't find out anything by sitting over here anyways . My parents gave me a few tickets to some kind of piano recital tonight . Why don't we all go? We'll think of some way to help Amu-chan tomorrow" Fujisaki said.

"Well.." Tadase started.

"Don't think so much , Tadase , lets go , okay?" he smiled.

He sighed and nodded.

He smiled at me like 'You are going too'

I groaned "Why the hell am i caught up in this mess'

(At night)

"Ikuto! Over here!" Kuukai called from the huge crowd . I groaned as i made my way towards them .

"Hi! Ikuto!" Yaya grinned.

"Yeah.." i said.

Then , i noticed Tadase was looking ..dark?

He had dark cloud over him and it looked he was going to cry any moment.

I nudge Fujisaki "What's with him?"

Fujisaki sighed "Apparently , we just found out that the piano recital today is by Hinamori Naomi"

_Hinamori? _

_Hinamori Amu?_

_Wait...Naomi..._

My eyes went wide "Is that?"

He nodded.

(15 minutes later)

"When is this going to start?" Yaya asked for the 999th time .

"Stop that" i said.

"Its starting now" Fujisaki said.

Sure enough , a spotlight shone on a guy on the stage . He was seated in front of a piano . He placed his fingers one the piano and began playing.

"Naomi" Tadase muttered.

My eyes went slightly wide , there was something about his playing..

It was so..negative.

The others seem to have noticed that because they all gasped.

At then end of the piano piece , i noticed something floating around.

Is that.._eggs?_

I jabbed Kuukai hard making him wince in pain and pointed to the eggs.

His eyes went super duper wide along with the guardians .

"X eggs.." Yaya muttered.

Hmm..so thats X eggs huh?

I have the feeling they just gave it the name because of that huge 'X' on it.

"If i'm not wrong , it probably came out because it was influenced by the negative energy given out from the piano piece" Fujisaki said.

"What?"Kuukai asked

"Umm..i get that you're shock and all but..shouldn't we chase those so called 'X' eggs first?" i said pointing to the eggs bouncing out .

"That's right , Tadase-kun , lets go" Fujisaki said standing up .

Groaning , i stood up and followed them as they ran out of the concert hall.

As we ran out , we followed our shugo charas who sensed the so called 'X eggs'.

When we finally stopped , i froze at the seen in front of me .

Standing there , was Amu , surrounding by numerous amount of X eggs .

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked nervously .

She turned around and faced us . I noticed her eyes were really cold , unlike this morning . However , it was filled to the brim with a single emotion .

Sadness.

"Amu-chan , what are you doing?" Tadase asked.

She looked at Tadase and smiled sadly , tears filling from her eyes "Everyone... Hinamori Amu..she died.. She was murdered..by me . I killed her , shutting awayevery single emotion she had left ... Sorry..you guys.. I'm sorry"

"A-amu , what are you saying?" Rima asked .

She wiped away her tears and grabbed and X egg .

"I'm talking about this . Our bond , is destroyed , just like this" she said coldly and crushed the egg in pieces .

My eyes went wide. I remembered them telling me that the eggs were the dreams of kids..and she crushed it just like that...

Tadase looked shocked "Amu-chan! What did you just do?"

She smirked at him coldly "I was just doing my job"

"Miru!" she called.

A pair of black wings appeared in her back and she closed her eyes as tough concentrating hard.

The X eggs began glowing .

"Shatter" she said softly and all the X eggs broke into millions of pieces.

Oh shit...what the hell did she just do?

"Amu-chan.." Tadase muttered in shock.

She looked at them and said "Don't trust , ever again..please.."

With that , she flew away .

"Amu-chi!" Yaya shriek and began crying like hell.

"Hinamori.." Kuukai said with a pained face.

"Amu-chan.." Tadase muttered clutching his knuckles while Nagihiko had his eyes wide open .

(Later)

I sighed as i sunk down into my bed . So much things had to happen in one freakin' day .

"Ikuto , who in the world is Amu?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know" i said.

Although i was sure of one thing. She wasn't a bad person . Even after she destroyed all those eggs , i just refuse to believe that she is bad.

But i don't think i can just let her destroy all those eggs and do nothing either..

Hinamori Amu..

Lovekika : Hey guys!

Amu : Hi!

Ikuto : Who's Miru?

Lovekika : Amu's new chara . born from her dreams of wanting to be able to voice out her thoughts more . More like her cool n' spicy side

Ikuto : hm...

Lovekika : Anyways , please review , i have a feeling this chapter really really sucks..

Ikuto : It does

Lovekika : SEE! (Crying)

Amu : shut up , Ikuto

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara . Just the plot of Devil.


	3. Author's Note : Voting

Author's Note :

Okay , so i've received requests for Iru , Eru and Dia .

I'm quite fond of the idea of that so i would like all of you to vote for it . I guess i'll give you guys one week , just give your votes in the reviews .

Either you choose one of them , two of them , or all .

And if you choose Dia , please choose if you want it to be an X egg

And thanks for your great idea , Wolfgal 'n' Foxgal

Lovekika

P.S sorry i forgot to put Amu's clothes in my profile for chapter two . Its added already , so please go look ^^


	4. Active?

(Ikuto's POV)

I sighed as i thought about yesterday' events .

"What the hell was that all about?" i muttered.

"I'm not sure myself" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Fujisaki .

"Hi , Ikuto" he said.

"Yo" i said.

"Thinking about Amu-chan?" he asked.

"Can i ask you something?" i asked.

He shrugged and walked forward "Sure"

I followed him and asked "Is Amu a student in our school"

He nodded "She's in the high school section , she's two years older than us , you see"

I blinked "Then why don't i ever see her?"

He sighed "She haven't attended school since she left the Guardians 5 years ago, and since she's really smart , the teachers don't care as long as she keeps up her grades ."

"4 years?" I asked.

He nodded "Lets see.. she was 9 years old while we were 7 years old . We met Amu-chan when we were around 6 you see . She was always there when we went to see Tadase . Well , for Rima , she met Amu-chan in an accident . She accidently chara-change in class on the day she got her shugo chara and Amu-chan found her . After that , they became inseparable . Or rather , it was Rima who never left her . She was the one who taught us everything when we had our shugo charas . You could say she was the one who trained us as guardians . Even though we were really young back then , we all knew how she really was . She had that outer facade on all the time , but deep within her , she was a really good girl . We never got to know what happened to her to back her change so drastically..."

"Oh.." i said as we entered the school grounds .

"IKUTO-SAMA!"

I blinked . What was that ?

Nagihiko patted my shoulder and smiled at me "Good luck"

"Huh?" i asked.

He just continued smiling and walked away .

Before i could say anything , i was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Ikuto-sama! I LOVE YOU!" one of them shouted.

"Please marry me!"

"Ikuto-sama! Kiss me!"

I sweatdropped . Uh oh..

(Later)

"Ikuto , you okay?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah.." i muttered as i fell on my seat .

"Here , Yaya will give you one of her candies so cheer up!" Yaya said.

A vein popped out of my head "Why the heck are you all in my class anyway?"

"Because we're the guardians" they all said.

"What about you?" i shouted giving Kuukai pointed looks.

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up "I failed!"

"Huuuhhh?" i asked , stretching it really far.

He grinned again "The teacher said i had to repeat a level"

I facepalmed.

I groaned.

Guardians and the fangirls? This sucks.

"I hate girls.." i muttered.

"_Even me_?" a familiar voice said.

My head snapped up and my eyes widen in shock "Amu?"

She smiled at me "Hey , Ikuto"

She looked completely different from yesterday , her eyes were lively and she was smiling brightly . She was wearing a long cotton shirt with jeans . She slung a black striped bag on her arm and her hair was tied into a high ponytail(Profile).

The whole class froze and everyone besides us shouted "AMU-CHAN?"

She grinned at them "Long time no see , huh?"

"A-amu-chan , why are you here?" one of them asked.

She smiled and walked up towards the board "Apparently the previous sensei is on maternity leave for nine months , and since my grades is better than the teacher" she paused and turned around to face us "I'll be taking over the class until she's back"

"What?" i could hear the guardians gasp besides me.

She placed her bag on the teachers table and crossed her arms "Alright! Everyone keep quiet and return to your seats"

She smiled as everyone sat down .

"Before we begin, a word of warning" she started.

We all gave her questioning looks.

She smirked evilly "My lessons are hard"

Tadase shuddered and said softly so only us could hear "W-when i w-was young , she u-use to tuition m-me so hard t-that the n-next day , i w-would be completely s-stressed o-out"

We all gulped.

Uh oh...

(A few hours later)

We all stared at the black board with weary eyes as though it was filled with some kind of mystery words that came from another planet . Most of us were ready to collapse any second.

True , Amu's lesson were helpful , they made me understand of bunch of stuff which i use to tear into shreds and throw down the bin .

But she did it all in one day .

And it came along as a package with a bunch of stuff which probably could have taken a year to teach .

And i had to pay attention because she could tell if you were studying and if you didn't , she would stare at you till you did .

Which , no offense , was pretty scary with her fake smile.

"Alright , we'll stop here today for now" Amu said , cleaning the black board.

"Finally..." we all muttered in relief as we fell to the table.

She smirked and took out a bunch of paper from her bag.

We looked at her in confusion.

She smirked more and waved it in front of us "A little present from your teacher"

Our eyes widen "Don't tell me.."

She grinned "Oh yes , homework"

We all groaned as we fell to the table.

"NO! Yaya doesn't want to study!" Yaya shouted as she laid on the floor , hitting her arms and legs on the floor.

"Me too! All this logic stuff is driving me crazy" Kuukai groaned.

She raised an eyebrow at them "But i was planning to give free candies for those who did it-"

Yaya stopped and looked at her with sparkly eyes

"-and extra PE lessons since we've covered quite a lot of work already and i'm your PE teacher too " she finished.

Kuukai's eyes lit up .

"We'll do it!" they shouted at the same time.

She smirked "Good"

"She's good.." Nagihiko muttered.

"Yeah.." i said.

Tadase looked at us warningly "Now's not the time to be shocked by her! We'll be dead soon if she continues this!"

Amu looked at us and smiled (fake again) "Tadase , what did you just say?"

His eyes went wide and he stuttered "N-nothing"

She laughed "Good"

She turned to face the class again "Oh , and i forgot to tell you , i'll be taking over all your other subjects besides the ones your homeroom teacher teaches"

My eyes went wide "What?"

She smirked "What?"

"WE'LL DIE !" we all shouted.

She looked at us weirdly "What are you talking about? I used study 5 times more than this everyday"

"Uh...excuse me?" i asked like an idiot.

She sighed "I'm already cutting you guys alot of slack , i used to not sleep for one whole month relying on vitamins to study on the months of March , July , August and October(Lovekika : Complete Randomness) where it was filled with test . Try asking Tadase if you don't believe me"

We all turned to Tadase.

He took a deep breath and said nervously "I-its true , she would lock herself up in the house and not go out at all"

Our heads snapped back to Amu .

She blinked "What?"

Suddenly , Nagihiko stood up.

We gave him questioning looks as he walked towards Amu .

"Nagi-kun?" Amu asked.

He placed a hand on her forehead "Are you sure you're not a alien?"

Amu blinked.

"Huh?"

He stared at her with a straight and serious look.

Amu looked at him oddly and burst into laughter.

I looked at her as she laughed loudly for five long minutes.

'Is this the Amu who destroyed so much Eggs yesterday?' i thought.

"Amu-chi..she's kinda different" Yaya said.

"Yeah..its like she's back.." Rima said.

"Amu-chan.." Tadase stared at her.

She clutched her stomach as she fell down to the flor with laughter "Ahahahaha!"

She wiped away her tears as she stood up sighing "Ah~ I haven't laughed like that in years"

We all froze .

In years?

Does she mean five years?

She stretched her arms "Alright! You can leave for lunch now , i'll meet you guys later for PE"

She took her bag and gave us another evil smirk "Oh yeah , another word of warning , my lessons are really hard, right _Kuukai?_"

Kuukai blinked and grinned "Yeah! Hinamori's the only one who can make me tired!"

We all sweatdropped 'Make this energetic guy tired?'

"B-but , Kuukai is the one wh finished the 100m race in 10seconds!" someone said.

'Uh oh..we're so screwd' we thought.

"See you later" she said and left the classroom.

Kuukai walked over to my desk "Lets go!"

I raised my eyebrow "I thought you were tired?"

He grinned "We're having PE next!"

I groaned "Don't even remind me"

"But..why did Amu-chan suddenly come and teach us?" Tadase asked.

"I'm not sure either" Fujisaki said.

(Amu's POV)

Light filled Ran , Miki , Suu and Miru and they returned back to their original forms.

X eggs.

"Yeah.." i said sadly .

"Amu-chan , don't worry , even though we're X eggs , we're still you're chara!" Miki grinned.

I sighed "Yeah...Sorry , Miki , making you help them cover up with your drawings"

She smiled "Its okay"

"But..why don't you just tell them?" Miru asked.

I blinked and sighed "Yeah..i guess so..its about time i did that..and this way , Tadase should stay away from me.."

"Was it fun?" a voice asked.

I turned around and smiled "Yeah , thank you , Tsukasa"

He shook his head and smiled back "Its good to have you back"

I smiled softly "Me too"

Lovekika : END OF CHAPTER

Amu : X eggs?

Lovekika : Don't worry , i'm promise they'll be back to normal soon

Amu : Good

Ikuto : Amu , you're scary

Amu : I don't really study..that hard

Lovekika : sorry, i kinda..took that from myself . I like to force myself to study... Not for a month of course . Its just that ..i feel guilty if i don't study and then i start being emo and i'll go crazy if i don't..sometimes , i wake up in midnight to study..

Amu : woah..

Lovekika : But my grades isn't that good anyway..

Ikuto : Sad

Amu : Shut up

Lovekika : (Grins!) But recently , i've been enjoying writing compo alot in schools ! It must have been because of fanfiction! I've got ALOT of confidence for the compo test i took recently. Its all thanks to you guys ^^

Kairi : Good job , you've used fanfiction, which parents thinks is a waste of time for children, for something useful in school

Lovekika :Thanks , Iinchou! You're one of my fav characters! You , Kuukai and Nagi deserve to be with Amu the most! And Shuu too!

Nagi , Kuukai , Shuu , Kairi : (Turns red)

Ikuto : Whatever

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara at all , just the plot of devil

Nagihiko : Please review

Lovekika : and i'm giving you guys more time to vote for Iru , Eru and Dia . I was thinking of adding Iru and Eru soon , as for Dia..i'm not so sure. But please vote anyway . And review more please! Next week is school holiday . Today is saturday which means i'll be spamming fanfiction once i finish my homework ^^


	5. X Eggs?

(Ikuto's POV)

"AMU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs .

She blinked and gave me an innocent smile "Hmm?"

"STOP BEING A TEACHER ! I BEG YOU!" we all shouted.

She smiled "But if you guys make it through my lessons , you will be the ones who benefit the most"

"No! We'll just end up going mad!" Yaya shouted.

A vein popped out of her head "You just don't get it do you?"

"Huh?" Tadase asked.

She sighed "I made Tsukasa a deal . You guys make it through my lessons for a year , you get to jump a grade. Its the same for Yaya and Kuukai"

"Serious?" I asked.

She shrugged "Yeah"

"But why did you do that?" Fujisaki asked.

She grinned "Its fun"

"Right.." I said.

She giggled "I like challenges . In the past , I used to think..How far can I go? The limits that were set for humans , I wanted to break through it ..Once I think about all the possibilities I hold , it seems so fun that I can't wait to uncover the next page of my life"

"And seeing that your class , is basically made of people who failed a grade , people who refused to study , people who like to chuck homework down the bin and people who simply don't write anything on their tests since they find it a waste of time , I thought it would be fun to try" she said.

"Woah , you sure know us well" Kuukai said.

"But we hate studying!" a few kids shouted.

She nodded "I know , its normal"

"Huuhhhh?" we all asked.

She grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes "I used to hate it too . There was once , I made a stray dog eat my homework"

"WHAT?" Tadase shouted while we stared at her in shock.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOG?" he screamed.

She shrugged "It lived"

"Good.." he said calming down.

"Passionate doggy lover.." Amu muttered without letting Tadase hear.

I chuckled softly making her grin at my direction .

"Then why don't you hate it now?" a boy asked.

Amu sighed "Why huh? That's a long story..."

"Say it!" one of the girls urged.

Amu sweatdropped "You guys really don't wanna continue gym huh?"

"Yeah!" someone shouted making her sweatdrop more.

She leaned on the gym wall and looked up slightly .

"Lets see... If I remember clearly , when I was 9" she began.

"That was when she left the guardians" Tadase whispered.

Everyone looked at her "Yes?"

She smiled sadly "My dad left home"

"Left?" Yaya asked.

She nodded "And then that idiotic step-father appeared and made me understood that happiness can't be gained just by sitting there . I wanted to study hard , prove myself , and yeah , kick that idiotic guy out of my life by going somewhere far away from him . Unfortunately , no one would trust a kid ,well , at least not until i got myself a high degree in my studies , becoming the youngest genius on earth" she smirked.

"But then , things started becoming different from what I planned.." she said.

"Before my dad left , I had this sort of a , outer character . I was quite shy and each time I got nervous , it just pops up. People thought I was cool and famous and all so no one dared to go near me . But ever since my studies improved , things changed . The first time I was praised by the teacher who hated my outer character's stuck-up attitude and the first time I actually found studying fun . I grew confidence , grew close to my classmates ." as she said this , a happy smile appeared on her fce.

"I remembered there was this one time everyone in my class came up to me and said 'I'm sorry for making you feel so lonely all the time because we weren't dare to approach you , but we won't anymore , because Amu-chan is our dear friend and we know you're a really kind girl deep down' . I was so happy that tears came out" she said.

"And then I found out that maybe life didn't suck as much as I thought..That's why I wanted to do this . I mean , I know my lessons are hard-"

As she said this part , we all added "True"

She glared at us , making us shut up before continuing "But what you get at the end is alot more"

"But Amu-chan , did you get to leave your home?" someone asked.

She looked down , bangs covering her eyes" No.."

"Why?" Fujisaki asked.

She sighed "Because even if life didn't suck that much , it still sucked"

"Right.." Kuukai said.

She shrugged and looked down at her watch "Since its the first day I'm teaching , I'll give you a bonus , you guys can go home now"

"SERIOUSLY?" everyone asked with sparkly eyes.

She smirked "I'm fully in charge of this class , what do you think?"

"YAY!" everyone shouted as they ran out of the gym room leaving us alone with Amu.

"Don't forget your homework!" she shouted out of the door and groaning sounds could be heard.

Amu laughed shaking her head as she moved back into the gym room .

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

She blinked and looked at us "Oh yeah , you're still here"

I sweatdropped. She forgot?

"Err..yeah?" Tadase asked.

She sighed and took her bag "Then go. Bye"

"Wait!" Fujisaki shouted.

"What?" she asked.

Tadase was about to say something when she interrupted him "And don't start with the 'We're still friends' crap , you'll regret in five minutes"

"We won't regret!" Fujisaki said.

She shrugged "Come on out"

Once she said that , four charas flew out from behind her , except that they were ..gloomy?

"X charas?" Fujisaki muttered.

My eyes went wide .

"Yep , X charas" Amu said with a approving smile as though saying 'Just the reaction I wanted'

"Why?" Rima asked with shock.

"Hmm..why I wonder?" Amu asked herself with a finger under her chin and a fake curious look.

"Amu.." I said looking at her.

"Hmm?" she asked smirking at me with an evil look.

"Stop that!" I shouted.

"What?" she asked smugly.

"Don't..smirk that much..I know you're not that kind of person" I said softly.

"Aww, Iku-chan knows me that well huh?" she asked keeping the smirk.

"Eh?" I blinked as I felt a super faint blush creep onto my cheek.

"Amu-chan! Why are you acting this way?" Tadase asked.

"Heh..Tadase-chan is worried too?" she smirked more.

"Amu-chan! Nice! You got this 'evil character' thing down already!" a voice said.

I blinked as I watched one of her character talk to her. Her name was Miru , right?

Amu grinned "Yep! Its quite fun!"

"Fun?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She grinned as she turned around facing us "Especially watching their reactions!"

"Amu , why are you like this , you would never do this in the past!" Rima asked.

Amu smirked again "How do you know? Maybe this is the playful side of me that you guys never knew? Don't pretend to know me that well when there are still so much things you don't know"

Rima was about to say something when she interrupted her .

"Well , Bye idiots!" she shouted as she left the room .

(Amu's POV)

I ran towards the empty music room near the gym and shut the door .

Kneeling down on the floor , I whispered "I'm sorry.."

Robbins : Yay! Another chapter!

Amu : Yep

Robbins : By the way , I just updated the last chapter of Telepathy Love! Not so good..but please read!

And I'm currently half-way through a Amuhiko one-shot! Probably will finish it soon!

Oh and I decided to add in Dia! But it'll be in the later chapters!

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Devil!

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Onedari CD? Creepy guy? Kiseki?

(Amu's POV)

"You've been doing a good job for now . Keep it up" he said.

I blinked "Err...excuse me?"

He glared at me "But , if you dare screw up even once , don't blame me if anything happen to your dear ones"

I sighed. Should have known...

"By the way , Naomi will be doing a special mission from now on" he said.

"Mission?" I asked.

Damn it that stupid old man . Why can't he just leave that idiot Naomi alone?

He just smirked.

"I want you to be on standby to destroy X-eggs at all times . We can't have them roaming around the streets , the guardians will just get suspicious" he said.

Won't they get even more suspicious if they see me destroying eggs?

Oh great , whatever.

"Sure , whatever you say" I said and walked out , obviously remembering to slam the door as hard as I could.

"Hina?" a voice said.

I turned around "Naomi"

"HINA!" he shouted suddenly and jumped at me .

After dodging him skillfully a few times , I sighed "Stop that"

He stopped and pouted "Why?"

"Just because" I said and turned around .

"Hina.. I promise you , I'll be the one to get the embryo! I'll definitely save you!" he said with mock seriousness.

"Shut up" I said.

"But Hina!" he shouted.

"Shut up!" I shouted silencing him.

I turned back a bit and glared at him "I don't need you to protect me . I don't need the Embryo and I don't need anyone save me . Don't do anything extra"

"Hina.." he said looking down while clutching his knuckles.

"Why?" he shouted.

"Wha-"

"Why is it always that Tsukiyomi bastard?" he shouted.

I blinked "Huh?"

"I saw you! This morning in class! You seemed really happy that he was there!" he said.

I sighed "Naomi , I was acting . You should know that well-"

"Don't lie to me! I know you've especially happy since he appeared!" he protested.

"That's because he makes the game more interesting" I said.

"Stop it! I know you don't thnk this as a game! I know you miss them! You miss everything in the past! So why can't you just let me save you?" he shouted.

"Because you can't!" I spat.

"Hina..." he said looking at me.

I clutched my knuckles tightly and smirked at him "Save me?"

My look hardened "How are going to do that? You can't even save yourself! How do you think you're going to save me?"

His eyes went wide "What are you talking about?"

I gave him a pissed look "Don't tell me you don't don't know . What the hell were you thinking , joining Easter"

"I was thinking of saving you! As long as I can save you , I don't mind anything!" he said.

"What about Shiro?" I shouted.

"Who cares about him? His so weak! He can't even chara transform with me! I just need Kuro!" he shouted.

"Naomi.." a voice said.

I looked up to see Naomi's chara Shiro and Kuro floating above him.

Kuro smirked and floated towards Naomi shoulder while Shiro looked at him sadly.

"Is that so?" I asked coldly.

"Of course!" he shouted.

"Fine. Shiro , come here" I said.

Shiro floated slowly towards me .

"Since he thinks you're not needed , you can follow me" I said.

"Amu.." Shiro looked at me.

I smiled at him and nodded softly.

"Let's go" I said and spun around .

"Hina!" Naomi shouted.

"Naomi.. Think it through yourself.. To you , what is more important . Is it me..or your dreams" I said.

"Of course its you" he said , clenching his fist . But I could sense hesitation in his words.

I turned back slightly and smiled at him "Naomi . Remember one thing . To see you be yourself , makes Onee-chan happier than her own freedom"

He's eyes went wide.

"Let's go" I said . Ran , Miki and Suu held onto Shiro's hand and followed me while Miru sat on my shoulder.

(Ikuto's POV)

"Onedari CD?" I asked.

"Yeah! They said that if you listen to it , your wish will come true!" Yaya cheered.

"Hm..." I said.

"I wonder if its true.." Tadase said.

"Of course not" I said.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"If that could happen , I don't think you guys would want the ..what? Uh wishing egg?" I said.

"Embryo" Nagihiko corrected me.

"Oh yeah , Embryo" I said.

"True.." Tadase said.

"Let's go" I said "Class is starting"

"Yeah.." they said following me.

(Tadase's POV)

(After school)

"Hey , Kiseki..what do you think about the Onedari CD?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I wonder if it really exists..." I whispered.

"Hey , you over there" a voice said.

I blinked and saw a huge and burly guy.

"Err..yes?" I whispered.

He grinned evily and pulled out a CD "Hehehehe ...I have something for you..."

_He looks just like the way Amu would laugh creepily whenever she's got a evil plan when we were young..._

I sweatdropped "H-hai?"

(At night)

(Nagihiko's POV)

"I wonder what's Amu doing now.." I muttered.

"You say that everyday , but you never find out" Temari said , sighing.

"I know but.." I started.

"Oh chill man" Rhthym grinned.

I sighed again.

"Knock knock"

I blinked "Did you hear that?"

"Knock knock"

I turned around and saw Kiseki knocking on my window.

My eyes went wide . I quickly opened it . The moment he entered , he fell down to the floor.

"Kiseki!" I shouted , holding him up.

"H-hurry up! T-tadase.." he said weakly.

"Hotori-kun?" I asked.

Suddenly , two egg shells appeared around him . My eyes went wide as Kiseki went back into his egg "No!"

"No way.." I whispered.

I watched in shock as Kiseki's egg went black and an 'X' appeared around it .

"Hotori-kun..what in the world happened..."

* * *

Robbins : New chapter

Amu : I ..laugh that way?

Robbins : Its amusing , isn't it?

Amu : ...

Robbins : anyways , please check out my facebook group . The website is in my profile

Kairi : Please review


	7. I don't understand her

"Stupid humans" I spat as I stared at the scene in front of me . I stood on top of a building , getting a full view of everything . Hundreds of people gathered around a single van that had a huge speaker playing a sad piano melody by Naomi. X eggs floated everywhere.

"Amu-chan , don't we need to destroy those?" Ran asked.

"Yeah.. but only some , apparently , they need X eggs , so I'll destroy those that they leave behind . It won't be much , but at least there'll be some ." I said.

"Are you glad? That some won't be destroyed? If Easter wants it , they'll probably be around for a while"

I smiled "Of course .. Even if Dia is no longer here , she's still in my heart.. and I'll continue to embrace my small radiance for as long as I live..."

They smiled.

"Us too! We'll always be here or you!" Ran , Miki , Suu and Miru said.

I grinned" Yep . I know"

"Hey..isn't that Tadase?" Miki asked.

"What?"

My eyes went wide as I recognised a short boy with blonde hair and ruby eyes . He seemed slightly zoned out and he's eyes was dull . I watched as he moved like a zombie towards the van along with the others . What shocked me more was when I saw a single blue X egg moved towards him , staying above him.

"That idiot" I hissed.

"Hotori-kun!" I heard a shout. as I saw Nagi and the other guardians.

"Nagi must have brought them here" I said .

"What should we do?" Suu asked.

I sighed "Do I have a choice?"

They smiled "Amu-chan!"

(Ikuto's POV)

"What the hell.." I muttered. I couldn't believe it when Nagihiko called me .

"Tadase-chin!" Yaya shouted in an attempt to grab his attention.

He just continued to stare in front.

A vein popped out of my head. Why do I have to come out in the middle of the night just to do this . I moved forward , pushing through the crowd and pulled him out , facing us.

"I-ikuto! What are you doing?" Kuukai shouted.

"Dealing with the stupid prince" I muttered as I threw him on the floor.

"Hotori-kun!" Nagihiko shouted.

"E-everyone?" Tadase asked weakly as little light appeared in his eyes.

"Tadase-chin! What happened?" Yaya shouted but there was no reply .

Tadase's eyes returned to being dull . He stood up and proceeded to start walking towards the van again-

"SLAP!"

My eyes went wide .

Amu stood in front of Tadase , her left hand raised . A red mark appeared on Tadase's face.

"Amu?" Rima asked.

Tadase took a step forward as though still going back to the van.

Amu grabed his collar and forced him backward "You stupid idiot! What the hell are you doing?"

Tadase's eyes widen "A-amu-chan?"

"Tell me! What the hell are you planning?" she shouted.

(Tadase's POV)

My eyes went wide. Amu-chan? Why am I here...

"Tell me! What the hell are you planning?" she shouted.

I felt despair in my heart. What was it that I wanted to do?

"Amu-chan.I don't know..I'm so useless ... Obaa-chan is still sick but I have no idea what to do... I can't even take care of my own family..how am I suppose to achieve my dreams" I said.

"Are you an idiot or what?" Amu-chan asked.

My head snapped up as I stared at her.

Amu smiled at me softly . She raised her hand up and touched my cheek "Whot told you that you had to take up everything? No matter what , you're still young , you don't have to do everything . Your part..is to cheer your grandmother up . Remember the flowers? I always preferred the kind Tadase who knew what he could and had to do . Always buying different flowers trying to make his grandmother feel happy when she wakes up..."

Why..would she...

I looked at her , shocked "How did you know?"

Amu pinched me lightly "Idiot . Of course I knew..I'm always looking at you..even if I'm not with you"

"Amu-chan.." I said.

"Hey , Tadase , remember the day Kiseki was born? Wasn't it because you wanted to do your part in your small world? You just have to focus on that don't worry about the others..." she whispered and hugged me.

My eyes widened as I remembered the day I met Amu-chan..they day my life brightened.

_*~~~Flashback~~~*_

_I rubbed my eyes as I cried._

_I felt something warm touch my forehead._

_I looked up with teary eyes and saw a pink haired girl kneeling in front of me , smiling ._

_"Who..." I whispered._

_She smiled at me "You're Tadase..right?"_

_"Why.." I asked._

_She just continued smiling at me . She placed her hands around my waist and raised me up onto her lap._

_"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked softly._

_"I-i sat on the flower..n-now its going to die!" I whispered and burst out crying._

_Amu blinked before laughing out loud._

_Shocked , I stared at her "Eh?"_

_"You.." she said laughing . Her smile was just like an angel..._

_She placed me back on the floor and pointed to the single crushed flower on the floor "Is that it?"_

_I looked down and nodded._

_She smiled and pinched my cheek softly "Wanna help me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_She patted me slightly and stood up "Let's save it together , shall we?"_

_"We can..?" I asked._

_"Of course" she grinned._

_I stood up , tumbling a little "O-okay!"_

_"Alright , lets dig the flower out" she said._

_I stared at her in disbelief "What?"_

_"Relax , we're gonna place it in the garden where the soil is better . It'll definitely survive" she giggled._

_"Really?" I asked innocently , tilting my head slightly._

_She nodded . _

_I moved forwards and started digging the soil around the flower along with the girl . We raised the flower up and walked carefully towards the garden , burying it's roots in the soil along with the other flowers._

_The girl than used a small wooden stick , tying its stem by the stick , making the flower stand upright._

_"Wah.." I stared as she worked with it skilfully._

_"There" she said moving her hands away from it "All done. In no time , this lil' girl would be healthier than any flower"_

_"Really?" I asked._

_She nodded._

_She looked at me and smiled "Tadase , the next time something like this happen . Remember to call me. You're a really good child , worrying about a small flower.. Tadase , all you need to do , is to do what you can , to protect your small world..leave the rest to me..I'll help you..We'll protect our dear ones together , okay?"_

_Even though I didn't really understand , I smiled "Okay!"_

_"Alright , let's pinkie promise . We'll protect our family and friends together" she smiled raising her pinkie towards me._

_I grinned and moved mine to hers._

_We locked our pinkie together and laughed._

_"Good job , Tadase" a voice said._

_I blinked and saw an egg floating next to me "EHH? A FLOATING EGG?"_

_"Relax" the voice said . The egg cracked into two , revealing a tiny person._

_"Who.." I whispered._

_He grinned "I'm Kiseki"_

_"No way.." the girl stared at the egg._

_"Its decided..he'll be the next Guardian" she whispered._

_I blinked "Huh?"_

_Then , I noticed a few floating girls around her._

_My eyes went wide "W-what's that?"_

_The girl blinked before laughing ._

_"Don't worry Tadase" she said patting me on the head "I'll make sure to train you well"_

_Train?_

_"You'll become the strong yet kind King who protects his people with everything he can do. A king that knows the correct things to do for his people" she smiled ._

_"King?" I asked._

_She smile "That's right"_

_i felt myself smiling "I want to be a king! And I'll protect you too!"_

_She blinked before chuckling "Protect me..huh?"_

_"I'm sure you can do that..Tadase..remember well , my name is Amu , Hinamori Amu" she smiled._

_"A..mu?" I asked._

_She nodded._

_I smiled "Amu-chan!"_

_"That's me" she laughed and picked me up "Let's go , your mom told me that she made your favourite Vanila cream rolls"_

_"Really?" I asked hungrily._

_"Yep!" she smiled._

_"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Kiseki shouted._

_We all laughed._

_*~~~End of flashback~~~*_

"Kiseki.." I clenched my fist tightly.

I looked up at her "Can I really.."

She blinked before laughing . The laugh that I missed so much...

"Of course! After all , you're not a prince , but a King right?" she said jokingly.

My eyes went wide . I smiled "Yeah.."

"Tadase!" a voice shouted.

I turned around and saw Kiseki floating towards me . Suddenl y, a bright light filled us .

"Charanari! Plantinum Royale!"

My eyes went wide as I saw what I was wearing .

"No way..charanari?" I asked.

"Yay! Now we have two person who can character transform! Rima and Tadase!" Yaya cheered.

_"Shit"_ I heard Amu mutter.

I looked up and saw that only half of the eggs were left and they were floating away.

"Miru!" she shouted . Black wings appeared on her back .

"Wait , Amu-chan!" I shouted.

She turned around looked at me . She smiled "Get stronger , my Ou-sama"

My eyes went wide.

"Seeya" she whispered and disappeared , leaving a black feather floating in the air.

Ikuto reached forward and took it .

(Ikuto's POV)

I stared t the feather in my hand .

Amu.. I don't get her . First , she scolds Tadase and then she saves him?

"You too..Ikuto..Hurry up and get stronger" I heard a voice say from behind .

I turned around immediately but saw no one .

"Amu..."

* * *

Robbins : New chapter .

Amu : good job

Ikuto : I guess

Robbins : Shut up . I needa go study physics now .

Kairi : Robbins does not own shugo chara , only the plot of Devil

Robbins : I probably won't be uploading until next week . Just a wish..but .. I hope that I can reach at least 45 reviews by then .. I know its damn hard..but...If you do , I'll be really glad cos it'll be a really big encouragement to me.

And please check out my facebook group in my profile


	8. Final Battle? What in the world

Robbins : Sorry. Really short but I'll try to update quick :)

And I decided to add Dia :)

Amu : Not bad

Ikuto : ... .. . .. . ..

Amu : Wha- oh.. I missed that

Robbins :Yep . Everyone misses a Ikuto that doesn't talk

Disclaimer: I don;t own shugo chara . Some part of the story also . But I own the way I make it move :)

Robbins : PLEASE REVIEW

And join my facebook group ( Link in profile)

Before Ikuto gets flushed down the toilet

Ikuto : .. . .. . ... !

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

"Alright , we'll end class for today" Amu smiled.

Everyone cheered.

I stared at her in wonder .

Its like...she has multiple personalities or something . She can just switch it when she wants...

"By the way , I need the guardians to stay after class , the rest of you are dismissed" she said.

I blinked and looked and Nagihiko.

'What in the world?' I mouthed.

He shook his head as though saying : I don't know

We all stood up and gathered around the teacher's table.

"Umm..Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

Amu sighed . She crossed her arms and leaned her back on the board "The last battle is three days from now"

Our eyes went wide "Battle?"

She smirked "What are you so surprised about? I told before . Its going to happen"

"Wait a minute , what in the world is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She shrugged "You know the eerie song that changed Kiseki into an X egg?"

We nodded.

"Its played by Naomi" she said plainly.

"What?" Tadase asked in shocked.

"It seems as though they've been gathering X eggs on the secret , when I was about to detroy them , they took it all" she said.

"Gathering X eggs?" Yaya asked.

"Simple" Amu said "They're gonna punch it into CDs . This way , just buying the CD and listening to it , the power would be 10 times stronger than the one from that day"

"10 times?" Kuukai asked in shock.

Amu shrugged "Yeah"

"Why are you telling us this?" Nagihiko asked.

"Who knows..." she said smiling. She grabbed her bag and spun around "See ya"

(Amu's POV)

"Amu-chan , why didn't you tell them to save Naomi?" Ran asked.

I smiled "There isn't a need"

"I see" a small voice said , I could almost sense it smiling.

My eyes widened.

I spun around immediately "Dia?"

I blinked and smiled sadly.

"Theres no way huh.." I whispered.


	9. Midnight Date

"Three days..huh?" I whispered I laid down on the grass.

"Ikuto... What are you doing?" Yoru asked.

"Thinking.." I muttered.

"Is that so? Then take your time!" he grinned and began playing with a small blue ball.

I chuckled and looked up at the stars.

_Amu.._

Who in the world is she..

The last battle...

I don't get anything at all...

"Eh?" a voice said.

I blinked and sat up straight .

Turning around slowly , I asked "..Amu?"

She blinked back at me "Ikuto?"

"Why are you.." I whispered.

"Huh? Oh , I thought I would take a small walk or something .. You?" she asked.

"Uh.. I'm the same" I said.

"Hmm.." she said as though thinking.

All of a sudden , she smirked "Which means..you're free , right?"

"Uh..yeah , I guess" I said.

"Great , let's go" she said.

"Go? Where?" I asked.

She shrugged "Just follow me"

'Why am I even listening to her?' I wondered as I followed her into a dark alley.

"Amu?" I asked.

"Over here" her voice said.

I looked up and sweatdropped "What the.."

She was grinning down at me , her pink wings on her.

"Why , may I asked , are you up on a wall with your 'wings' out?" I asked.

"Oh come on , just get up here" she said and flew down over the wall .

I sweatdropped "Fine..Yoru"

"Got it nya!" he grinned. Cat ears and tail appeared on me as I jumped over the wall.

"What now , Amu-" I asked as I turned around . Before I could finish , I saw a huge amusement park in front of me .

Amu smiled and spun in front of me. Instantly, the lights around the amusement park lit up.

My eyes went wide "An amusement park?"

"Yep!" she grinned.

"Ran , Miki , Suu , Miru, Shiro! lets play!" she said.

"Yay!" her shugo charas cheered as they appeared from nowhere.

"Wait..theres one more?" I asked pointing at the white guy chara.

She grinned "Let's not bother about the small details , shall we?"

I sweatdropped as they sped away to the different rides.

"Why am I even here?" I asked no one.

"Just amuse her for awhile" a voice said.

I blinked as I turn around. Amu's chara? I remember she's called..Miki..right?

"Miki!" Yoru grinned.

"You..why aren't you playing?" I asked.

She smiled and raised her sketchbook "I prefer watching at side"

"Hmm" I said "By the way..what do you mean by..amuse?"

"Amu-chan has a big responsibility on her shoulder" Miki said , her eyes focused on Amu who was playing some kind of shooting game.

"Responsibility?" I asked.

She nodded "A responsibility that she forced herself to take up... She's only 15 , yet her life is completely different from those of a teenager. While others are having fun with they're friends , hanging out after school and such , she has be alone and extract X eggs..."

I winced at the sound of X eggs.

"Why does she have to?" I asked.

Miki shook her head "I can't tell you that. But what I can definitely tell you , is that Amu isn't a bad girl. She's an innocent girl who was once true to her heart and very playful. But she was thrust into this world were theres no one but corrupted humans. She doesn't deserve this. What she deserve is a normal life. But yet , fate doesn't allow . It isn't everyday she gets to fool around like this"

I followed her gaze and saw Amu with her hands pulling her chara , Ran's cheek while Miru tries to take a photo and felt myself chuckle , to my surprise.

"I don't get it , can't she just stop it if she doesn't like it?" I asked.

She simply said "Life isn't that easy"

"Ikuto!"

I blinked as I turned around , she was waving to me with a smile on her face as she sat on a fake horse on the merry go round. Before I knew it , I was smiling back

"I don't get it at all" I repeated.

She shrugged "I don't expected you too"

"Ikuto!" Amu's voice shouted again.

I blinked and suddenly, she was in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What aren't you getting on the rides?" she asked.

I sweatdropped "Not interested"

"Eh? that isn't fun at all ! Come on!" she said.

I sweatdropped more "No thanks"

"Fine! Lets take it out on scissors paper stone! If I win , then you'll have to do it!" she said.

"Alright , the first one is a stone , scissors paper stone!" she shouted and I stuck out an opened , which was supposed to represent a paper while she had a clenched one out.

"E-eh? Uh , best out of three!" she shouted.

I sweatdropped.

(5 minutes later)

"Ahahahahaha! This just doesn't fit! Your huge body in this small tea cup! Hahahaha!" Amu laughed out loud.

"Why the tea cups anyways" I grumbled as I hugged my knees closer.

She laughed and wiped a tear from her eye "Ah.. This is just so funny"

I stared at her as she smiled . It wasn't everyday I get to see an Amu like this. Especially when she was our 'so called' enemy.

"Ikuto?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

She looked down with a small smile "Sorry , for dragging you here suddenly.."

I shrugged "Its okay"

She blinked "Huh?"

"Here. I used to come with my family when I was young . Not anymore though" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

I shrugged "I had a sister . Which in adult language , meant that I wasn't allowed to fool around anymore"

Why am I telling her these crap anyway?

She looked down "I used to come here alot too. With Tadase's family"

I blinked and asked curiously "Tadase's?"

She smiled and nodded "We were quite close back then"

"Now?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked up at the sky "Reality is harsh.. If you choose to grow up , you'll have to give up something.."

"I guess I understand.." I said.

She blinked "Why do you say so?"

I shrugged.

"I guess in Ikuto's language , that means : I don't feel like saying it" she said with her eyes closed and a arrogant smile on her lips . She opened an eye with a smirk "Am I right?"

"Sure..sure , Miss smarty" I rolled my eyes.

She chuckled .

Suddenly , the lights went out and the rides stopped moving.

"The breaker stopped.." Amu whispered "Let's go"

"I would. If someone didn't forcefully squeezed me into the dumb cup. I can't get out" I muttered as I tried to stand up. Failing epicly.

She blinked and burst into laughter.

I gave her a blank stare "Stop that"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO AMUSING! THAT BIG BODY OF YOURS IN THIS TINY CUP! AHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly.

I waited till she stopped before asking "...can you help me get out already?"

She gave another small laugh and wiped a tear away as she got out of the teacup "Okay!"

"Hmm..." she scanned me up and down.

I shot her an irritated look "Would you hurry? Its not fun being squshed in this tiny cup"

"Fine!" she said "Close your eyes"

"Why?" I asked .

"Just do it" she said , annoyed.

"Fine.." I muttered as I shut my eyes.

"Suu!" I heard Amu shout.

"Hai desu~ Amu-chan!" she replied "Chip , syrup , whip!"

"Haaa!" I heard Amu shouted like she was doing kungfu or something.

Wha-

Before I could tell what was happening , I felt something splash over me.

My eyes snapped wipe open to see white all over me. The whole teacup was covered with...whip cream?

"Amu!" I growled.

"Shut up and get out of there already!" she snapped.

I stood up , slipping of the cup easily as I glared at her.

"What now?" I asked angrily.

She sweatdropped as she held up the whip in her hands "Oops.."

"Miki" she said.

"Got it" she said.

Her clover hairclip was replaced by a spade one.

_"What now?"_ I thought , irritated,

A brush appeared in her hands as she began waving it in front of me crazily with a distance of 1 cm.

I sweatdropped "Uh Amu?"

She smirked and stopped her brush , moving it up and waving it down at one go, shouting "Drew , draw , drawn!"

Instantly , my clothes were replaced by the same , but clean ones and all the whip cream was off me.

"Wow..." I muttered "Must be handy to have these powers"

She chuckled "True"

"Much better than having cat ears and tails" I grumbled.

"Ikuto!" Yoru shouted and pouted like a girl.

I sweatdropped.

Amu giggled "Let's go"

"Where?" I asked.

"The nght is still young~~" she sang.

"You sound corny , like my grandmother" I said with a smirk.

She stuck out a tongue at me "I was supposed to sound that way"

(15 minutes later)

I looked around and asked no one "The park?"

"Ikuto!" Amu's voice shouted.

I turned around to see her hugging a brown paper bag , running towards me.

"Hey..what's that?" I asked.

She grinned as she rolled up the top of the bag and took something out "Chocolate flavoured Taiyaki!"

I blinked as I took one from her.

"How did you know..that I like chocolate?" I asked .

She blinked back and grinned "You like it too?"

I nodded.

She smiled and sat down on a park bench with a flop as she began eating one.

I shrugged and sat next to her , eating mine.

I flipped it so that the tail was at the top and started eating.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

I noticed she was looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why ar you eating from the tail?" she asked.

I shrugged "Habit"

She blinked and burst out laughing "N-no wonder you're a cat!"

I sweatdropped "Stop that"

"Fine.." she pouted.

She quickly finished the one she was eating and took another out "Alright! I'm gonna eat it the kitty way!"

I sweatdropped "Kitty?"

She grinned like a kid and ate it from the tail.

I finished mine and sighed .

"What's with the sighing? You'll grow old" Amu said chewing innocently.

"Amu" I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why are you my 'enemy'?" I asked.

She blinked before shrugging "How would I know? Ask fate"

I sweatdropped "Then why do you extract X eggs?"

"Job" she said plainly taking another huge bite.

"Can't you find a more normal one?" I asked.

"Nope" she said swallowing the last bite and licking her fingers.

"You're weird" I muttered.

She raised her eyebrow.

"You're only 15 year old kid , yet you talk about fate , reality , growing up and all that complicated stuff like you know it well . And the stuff you do is weird too . One day I see you destroying X eggs and the next , I see you in class smiling and torturing everyone with your lessons and now I see acting like a kid"

"Kid?" she asked , sweatdropping.

I shrugged.

She smiled at me "The chapters are being revealed.. Ikuto , once the story is uncovered , you'll understand everything..that's why , for now , just follow your own road"

"You sound like the creepy Tsukasa" I muttered.

"Tsukasa-san?" she asked.

"Yeah.. Why does he even have catnip with him?" I muttered under my breath.

She blinked and laughed "That's Tsukasa for you"

"Its already this late huh.." she whispered.

"Who was the one who said the night was still young?" I raised my eyebrow.

She smiled at me and leaned up and..

Wait...what's that soft feeling...

My eyes widened when I felt her lips on my cheek.

She moved away from me and sat up , twirling a few rounds away from me. She stopped when she was around a metre away from me and smiled at me "See ya ! Ikuto!"

Pink wings appeared on her back as I watched her disappear from my sight.

I placed a hand on my cheek "What the heck..."

* * *

Robbins : Finally..

Ikuto : Yeah you took forever

Robbins : (GLARE)

Ikuto : Fine..

Amu : Good job

Robbins : By the way , i stated in the previous chapter , that the final battle will take place in a day. But I changed it to three days. Sorry for the mistake

Disclaimer : Robbins does not own shugo chara.

Robbins : Please visit my profile and check my facebook page! AND REVIEW!

Recently , I'm really tired . Hopefully I can get some reviews...


End file.
